


The Sharpie Incident

by littlemissvincentvega



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Movie Night, Rage, Scary Movies, The Exorcist (1973) - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: you were chilling with your boyfriend/sugar daddy Eddie and a group of criminals he had hired for an upcoming heist, and he seizes an opportunity after everyone falls asleep watching a movie.





	The Sharpie Incident

“No! Keep the lights on!” 

“How old are you?” your boyfriend Eddie asks, sniggering.

“I’m tw–” begins Brown, but Pink interrupts.

“Hey, hey, hey! No fuckin’ tellin’ each other about ourselves!”

“I was kidding,” Eddie says, rolling his eyes and giving you an ‘is he for real’ look. Amused, you smile and gesture for him to join you on the couch again. He does so, wrapping his broad arm around you and sitting back to watch Pink and Brown bicker.

Yours and Eddie’s relationship was somewhat of a sugar daddy/sugar baby situation - it had begun that way, but as you got to know each other better, it transpired into a true romance. You loved him and he loved you, that was that.

“Alright, alright, shut the fuck up now, boys,” Eddie smirks.

“But–”

“Shut up, Mr. Pussy, or you’re goin’ home,” he warns, tightening his arm around you. He had invited the guys round to his place for the night for a few drinks and you had ended up watching ‘The Exorcist’ on VHS. You were sat squeezed between Eddie and Vic, cuddling up to both of them during the scary parts (Eddie didn’t mind), but to be honest there weren’t many of them considering Brown talked through the whole thing - “ _Did you guys know NINE crew members died during the production? The house burned down, too, except for Regan’s room. Oh, and did you know random props kept going missing while they were filming?”_ \- ending in Mr. Pink snapping at him, of course.

Pink sits back in his armchair, sulking. Sheepishly, he downs the rest of his whiskey. “There we go. No more fuckin’ arguin’ in front of my girl,” Eddie says, and you smile, embarrassed.

“Why? Why’s she even here? Last time I checked, she isn’t a fuckin’ professional criminal, Ed,” grunts Pink.

“Don’t be fucking rude,” Mr. White growls, “and  _SHE_  has a name - (Y/N). Are manners too much for your pea-sized brain to comprehend, Mr. Pink?”

As they argue, Vic leans close to you. “You need another drink, pretty lady?” he whispers jokingly, and you nod.

“Please, it’s like being back at school,” you sigh. Tittering, he pushes himself off of the couch and brings you a glass of red wine. “Thank you, honey.”

“’Honey’? You two screwin’ behind my back or somethin’?” Eddie asks, lifting you into his lap, you facing him. Vic smirks.

“Of course not, babe,” you grin, pecking him on the lips. “Are we gonna watch something else?”

“I don’t know, what did you have in mind?”

“Anything to drown out these fucking idiots.”

Chuckling at you, Eddie runs a hand over your ass and looks over at the other guys - Orange is fast asleep, leaning against White, White is giving Pink a talking to, Pink is sitting there like an angry toddler and Brown is watching Eddie’s hand. “Hey, Eddie, what’re you doing with your hand there?” he asks, craning his neck to get a better look.

“Nothing you’ll ever get to do, Brown,” Eddie replies, pulling you close to him. You nuzzle your head into his neck and plant sweet little kisses above his collarbone.

“What about me?” Vic asks, a smirk plastered across his face.

“We’ll have to see about that, Mr. Blonde.” 

“Eddie!” you giggle, tipsy from the booze. “You’re embarrassing me!”

“Uh… speaking of embarrassing…” Blonde nods towards Mr. Pink - he’s out like a light. He had obviously gotten tired of listening to Mr. White, and that combined with the whiskey had resulted in him fast asleep, mouth wide open.

Mischievously, Eddie gestures for you to get up, and you do so– he mouths ‘gimme one second’ at Vic, picks you up and carries you to his home office, propping you on the desk. “What’re you doing?” you giggle, kicking your legs back and forth giddily.

He scours through a few drawers before whipping out a black Sharpie, grinning at you. “There’s no way I’m passin’ up this opportunity, baby,” he says, advancing towards you with a playful hunger in his eye and pulling you into a deep kiss, gently rubbing your waist.

“You’re gonna fuck Mr. Pink?”

“Very funny, baby,” he smiles, “c’mon, he might wake up.” You let Eddie carry you back to the living room and he lays you back on the couch. Vic is happy to let you stretch your legs over his.

“The fuck you got, Ed?” Vic asks, smirking.

You gently shush him as Eddie tiptoes over to Mr. Pink. By now, Mr. White is resting his eyes, so there’s nobody to protest - Brown is accompanying Eddie like a surgical assistant, both of them hovering over the sleeping Pink. You and Vic share a look of amusement and, when Eddie’s finished his work of art, he stands out of the way so you can see.

“Oh, Eddie,” you sigh, smiling, “how old are you?”

Brown returns to his seat, giggling to himself like a child. “He’s gonna lose it when he sees that,” he grins.

“Well,” Eddie says, joining you on the couch again, “he shouldn’t have acted like a motherfucker.” He cradles you in his lap and kisses the top of your head as you chuckle.

“I’m sleepy,” you mumble, resting your eyes.

“Get some rest, princess.”

You feel yourself slipping in and out of consciousness and try to form a few intelligible words. “Love you.. g’night..”

 

* * *

 

“ _WHAT THE FUCK?!?!!!”_

You jerk awake in a panic, your eyes blurry with sleep, looking around in confusion, when Mr. Pink storms in the living room…

…with ‘Mr. Pussy’ written on his forehead. In permanent marker.

Holding back a laugh, you rub your eyes. “What’s wrong with you?” you yawn, pretending to not know.

“What’s– what’s  _WRONG_ with me?!!?! Look at my fuckin’ forehead! Mr. Pussy?!? I’m supposed to be a fuckin’ professional!” he splutters, pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

You poke Eddie, your head slightly throbbing from last night’s booze and this morning’s sunlight poking through the curtains. The lot of you had fallen asleep in the living room. Stirring, Eddie shuffles underneath you. “Hmm?”

“Babe, it’s morning, Mr. Pink is upset.”

“Upset?  _UPSET?!??_ I’m fuckin’ furious here, this ain’t funny!” Pink spits.

As Eddie comes around, he sits himself up and kisses your cheek. “Morning, baby,” he mumbles. “Jesus, Pink, what’s up with you?” He squints at the angry, slender man, and bursts into laughter when he remembers last night. 

“So you think this is funny, huh?”

“You had it comin’, you were acting like a little bitch last night,” Eddie giggles.

“I bet this was his fuckin’ idea!” Pink growls, marching over to a sleeping Mr. Brown and strangling him awake.

“Hey, what the fuck, dude, what the hell?!!?” Brown squeals, slapping Pink’s hands off of him. Pink gestures to his forehead in a temper. “Oh, that– it wasn’t me!!” he protests, leaning back in his seat and looking at Pink’s hands in terror.

Sighing, you hoist yourself off of the couch - your head is thumping from the yelling and you’re sick of the bickering by now. At this moment in time, it’s not entertaining. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth,” you say to Eddie, and he lazily kisses your nose before you meander off to the bathroom. As you begin brushing your teeth, cringing at your smudged makeup in the mirror, you try to decide if you should wash your hair this morning or later on. After settling on doing it this morning (maybe a shower would help with your hangover, you thought), you run your fingers through your hair, pushing your fringe back - your face drops.

Looking back at you are a pair of tits. That Eddie had drawn on last night. On your fucking forehead. After you fell asleep. 

You scowl at yourself. “EDDIE!!!!”


End file.
